The fearless warrior arrives
by ZambieBrainsLover
Summary: Basically Megatron wanted all the predacons extinct, though Predaking became an ally of the Decepticons and they wanted more for an army, now what if the autobots got their own predacon friend. This is my predacon OC living life with all the autobots and sharing their adventures. Rating will change through chapters.


"My Lord, he is asking the question again" Starscream said to Megatron.

Megatron looked over his shoulder at Starscream, his second in command sighed and then turned his whole body around fully and walked out of the door, Starscream following in hot pursuit.

"What did you say?" Megatron asked.

"Of course what you told me to say, nothing at all. I came straight to you this time" Said Starscream hoping not to get on Megatron's bad side this time.

Megatron was silent until he came to a locked door. It was opened by a Decepticon drone and both Starscream and Megatron walked inside. They looked straight ahead at the giant robot called Predaking, the robotic dragon predacon.

Predaking stayed stood in the same place, he didn't turn around but still spoke.

"So? Your answer is?" He asked.

"Will you first tell me why you always wish to know?" Megatron asked.

"Answer my question" Predaking ordered.

"You shall not demand me to do your wishes until you tell me why you wish to know?" Megatron shouted.

Predaking quickly and harshly turned around staring at Megatron and Starscream with his yellow eyes staring into them.

"This is the last time I will ask you nicely. Tell me now, has there yet been an unidentified life form shown on EARTH!"

"Come on Arcee, you done now?" Jack the human asked hopefully.

"Yes, now I am done" Arcee the only female Autobot said.

"Brilliant come on we have to beat him" Jack said.

Jack and Arcee walked outside of their base to see Smokescreen leaning against a wall. He looked at the two and smiled.

"Ready to get beaten again?" He asked.

"No need to be cocky kid" Arcee said.

"Yeah, and besides this time we will beat you!" Jack said.

"Hm, OK tell me how that attempt works out" He then transformed and started to drive off. Arcee also transformed, Jack placed on his helmet and got onto Arcee, and she followed after Smokescreen. They drove for a while until they came to a long flat road.

They waited side by side and Smokescreen started to count down.

"To the next T-junction and turn right, 3...2..1. Go!"

Smokescreen, and Arcee with Jack then started zooming off along the road. They raced for 10 minutes until the next T-Junction came, and Smokescreen was the first to turn right. He transformed straight over and punched the air, after facing the other two.

"Told ya I would win" Smokescreen cheered. "I always do"

"Yeah yeah" Arcee and Jack moaned in unison. Just then Ratchet called Arcee.

"Ratchet? what's up?"

"Are you and Smokescreen out?"

"yes, why?"

"We need you two back here. We've found something."

The two bots transformed, Jack once more getting onto Arcee, then headed back to base. Once there they transformed and everyone gathered around Ratchets computers.

"What is the matter old friend, what have you found?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"An Unidentified object in space, heading to Earth. It's coming down at quite a speed and should crash land in precisely two hours" Ratchet explained.

"Do you have any ideas what it could be?" Smokescreen asked.

"Hm, well hacking into the satellite and zooming in...it seems to look like an escape pod from a ship"

"Where's it going to land" Asked Jack.

"Well if I calculate the speed and angle it comes in through the o-zone layer, then it should land about 20 miles from base" Raf, another human boy, explained.

"Then we should go check it out" Miko, a human girl, cheered.

"We will indeed need to examine the pod and find out exactly what is inside, and if it is Decepticon then we must destroy it" Optimus spoke.

-(2 HOURS LATER, 20 MILES FROM BASE)-

Bulkhead, Optimus, Arcee and Wheeljack stood waiting for the space pod to land. Soon they spotted it and crouched waiting for it's dangerous land. Sure enough it did come at a very fast speed, and when landing it made a very large crater 30 feet from the bots. They ran to it, waiting for the smoke to clear before entering to crater.

"What do you thinks inside?" Bulkhead asked.

"I do not know, but we must be cautious" Optimus warned. Optimus, Arcee and Wheeljack armed their cannons while Bulkhead walked over to the pod and carefully removed the door. More smoke appeared and he looked in, only to be met with a pede/foot to the chest, sending him flying backwards. The bots aimed their cannons as a figure ran out and behind the pod.

"Stay back" A female voice yelled. "I'm warning you, keep away"

"Do not worry, we will not hurt you" Optimus said.

"Yeah well your cannons tell otherwise" The female voice spoke sarcastically.

The bots transformed their cannons into servos.

"Come out, we only wish to know who you are and why you are here" Optimus persuaded. "I give you my word, you shall not be harmed"

After a few moments of silence, and after the smoke had finally disappeared the figure came from behind the pod revealing a femme. She was cybertronian, but she was predacon, obviously shown by the tail and ears protruding from her frame. She was all green but two different shades, even her optics where an emerald colour. She had her arms crossed, a band with a screen and dials on her right wrist. She had an arrow point on her tail obviously sharp, along with sharp knee guards that went into her pedes, and she had an Autobot insignia on her.

"My name is Electrifyer, and I was sent into space to get away from danger, only coming to Earth when a distress signal from a fellow predacon was heard." Electrifyer explained.

"Ratchets never told us about any distress signal" Arcee said.

"Unless you are predacon you wont hear it. Only can fellow predacons hear a distress call given, it is so no one can infiltrate it and send more danger"

"I see you are an Autobot Electrifyer" Optimus pointed out the insignia. Electrifyer turned hiding the small silver sign.

"Yeah well I only sided when the decepticons came after me, to get your help I needed to be on your side but oh well, better then being hunted by both sides"

"Why where you being hunted?" Arcee asked.

"Because I'm Predacon, Megatron wanted us all extinct, so we had to run"

"Well if you were being hunted before, your probably still being hunted now. Optimus should we take her back with us" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes she will come with us, as a fellow Autobot, and as a rescued predacon" Optimus agreed. "Ratchet can you send us a ground bridge"


End file.
